Basic Instinct
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Everyone knows Jasmine Potter, the Girl Who Lived. Sweet, naive...but what if that is what everyone is supposed to think? What if she were a murderess, a femme fatale who loves to have sex, and doesn't care whom she plays or kills to get what she wants? But what if there is something about her past she did not know, something she didn't expect?
1. Chapter 1 Slutty Murder

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

Title aside, I also don't own 'Basic Instinct' although the movie inspired this short story. My thanks to White Angel of Auralon for the idea of draining Horcruxes.

Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Basic Instinct.

The teenage girl moved sensuously through the man's flat, her long, beautiful and rich dark red hair curling beautifully like woven ruby down her back, while the man himself allowed close behind her, his eyes running up and down while he wore a lecherous smirk on his face as he watched her delectable bubble butt swinging from side to side as it was wrapped up in her tight party dress.

Once he was inside the flat with the girl in front of him, the man couldn't believe how lucky he was to have picked up this gorgeous girl. His trousers were straining as his erection grew harder and harder, much to his surprise since he had never felt any erection of his grow this big before. He was _dying _to fuck this girl. The fact he didn't even know her name didn't matter one little bit to him. All he wanted was to have fun with her.

The girl turned to face him. _She's one hot piece of arse, _the man thought to himself as he studied her once more. She had a rather willowy frame, with long statuesque legs which looked like marble pillars connected to dainty looking feet which were currently encased in a pair of high heels. She had a figure most models would kill for, only her figure looked like it was natural rather than forced, which only added to the attraction he felt for her. She had two large looking tits, not too big but not too small, and her face was flawless with the dainty nose and plump red lips slathered with red lipstick. Her eyes were two large gleaming and lovely emeralds, and right now they were shining with lust.

The moment he had closed the door, the girl looked around for a moment before she turned to face him. "Nice place," she remarked, her voice a soprano voice that oozed sex.

The man smiled at her, trying hard to keep how this teenager was affecting him.

But the girl's next action took him by surprise. She cast her eyes down and smirked as she locked eyes on his groin, a smirk growing on her face before she lifted her eyes. "Someone's happy to see me," she remarked coyly.

The man gaped at her, surprised by her bluntness. She giggled and she walked over to him. His nose twitched as she approached, and her sweet perfume and scent wafted up his nose and through his nostrils, and he gasped, wondering if he was becoming harder just smelling the girl. He jerked in surprise when he felt a hand which was much smaller and daintier than his hand grip his cock through his trousers.

"Hold on, a bit sudden isn't it?" he protested, although it wasn't a particularly forceful protest given how the girl was slowly jacking him off.

The girl smirked. "You're the one with the erect cock," she purred.

She leaned in. "Do you wanna fuck me?" she asked. "Your cock is up, I've caught you looking at me and my hot body. But do you want to fuck my pussy?" she whispered.

The man was breathing in and out desperately. He had never encountered a girl who had come onto him in this manner before now, and his brain seemed to have stopped.

"Answer me," she said, stroking his cock.

"Yes, I want to fuck your pussy!" he cried as more shivers of pleasure went through his body.

"Take me to your bedroom, and then we can fuck!" the girl demanded.

The man growled and he grabbed her hand and yanked her off of her feet, and pulled her into the bedroom. Once inside, the girl shoved him onto the bed before she started gyrating her body much like a stripper. She ran her hands down her body before she turned around and slowly unzipped her dress, and she pushed it off down to her ankles, revealing the sexy red silk bra and panties she was wearing as well as the dark stockings she had been wearing the entire night.

The girl turned her head around and smirked at him. "Well, aren't you going to get undressed?" she giggled.

The man jumped up and instantly started to undress, although he had problems with his trousers and boxers because of how hard his erection was, he managed to shimmy out of them, although he did have problems with the shoes.

The moment he was naked, his cock standing proudly to attention, the man stared at the girl and he ran his eyes down her body, seeing her milk pale skin and the sexy long legs she had, and he felt himself grow hard as he looked at her bubble butt. He wondered what kind of treasures she was hiding on the other side.

The girl grinned and she turned around, revealing her large tits which were round and smooth and so full they existed him at once. Every inch of the girl was sexy. She smiled as she stepped towards him and she leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips, and he started kissing back, feeling the plump lips under his own, and he tasted her lipstick. As they kissed, he moaned with surprised pleasure when he felt her soft hand on his cock again, although this time he could feel her fingernails gently grazing the skin, which did incredible things to him that he had never felt before, from any of the girls he'd had sex within the past.

The girl pulled back just as she was pushing her nipples into his chest. She smiled and she gently lowered herself down on her knees, her hand was still on his cock. He gasped when he felt her warm tongue slither out of her mouth, and she started to slowly lick his cock. The man threw his head back and gasped as she started to slowly open her mouth, her teeth softly grazing the foreskin. Once she had his cock in her mouth, she began bobbing her head up and down along his length.

He felt himself beginning to cum, but she pulled away and she quickly got onto the bed and pushed herself up the length of the bed on her back before she opened her legs, revealing her sopping wet cunt.

"Fuck me," she said simply.

The man was more than happy to oblige, he quickly clambered on top of the teenager and he shoved his cock into her pussy. He gasped at her tightness; she wasn't a virgin, but she was super tight.

The girl moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting in and out of her hot cunt.

"You're a fucking slut, aren't you?" he asked between pants.

"Of course!" she grinned up at him, before she moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering between being open and closed, revelling in the sensations she was getting. The man grinned down at her, and he reached down and cupped the girl's tits, tweaking her nipples, making her moan out loudly like a whore while he kept fucking her.

He groaned when she began using her cunt muscles to squeeze his cock, and he latched onto her neck and started biting her. She moaned with mewling pleasure as he bit her neck while she squeezed him with her cunt, and she mentally laughed when he groaned as her pussy squeezed him.

XXX

She was on top of him, riding him while her pussy squeezed his length. They had been fucking like rabid animals for the last few hours, and more than once he had come inside her. As he thrust in and out of her, she felt him about to come inside of her. She leaned back and supported herself on his legs before she lifted a hand and flicked her wrist, and a large ice pick appeared in her hand.

She slashed his neck in a flash of silver, spraying arterial blood everywhere. She smirked as some of the blood fell was sprayed on her tits, but she continued to hump her victim.


	2. Chapter 2 The Worst Surprise

I don't own anything - just this story.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Basic Instinct.

_How did the Order find out I was here? Months and months of planning, of using that damn Horcrux thanks to my relationship with the Goblins to help me understand that filthy soul piece, finding out about Voldemort's interest in the Department of Mysteries, playing the game while I played my own game, and prepared for the ritual to finally get rid of him, and his followers….I had _him in my sights, _but now the Order has interfered, the incompetent morons, _Jasmine thought to herself angrily as she rushed through the Ministry in pursuit of Bellatrix Lestrange, the sole surviving member of the Death Eater squad who had broken into the Ministry.

Jasmine had already dealt with a few of the others without using the sissy tactics of the Order, who would have either stunned or petrified the Death Eaters, which was in contrast to her method of maiming and wounding with intent. She had no doubt many would call for her arrest, in this case, she didn't care since she would prove she had been acting in self-defence.

The Order of the Phoenix had come to the Ministry - she had to guess they had found other, more reliable means of keeping watch over the Department, otherwise they wouldn't have come - to her _rescue _although they had found a number of maimed bodies to work with, although she hadn't managed to deal with some of the more wily Death Eaters just yet.

She had no intention of letting Lestrange go free. No chance; she didn't care if the bitch had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents into a one way trip into St. Mungos, she was going to get the bitch.

"You'll never catch me, wee Potty!" Lestrange shrieked, the sound echoing eerily around the corridors, but the female Death Eater had a great head start over Jasmine despite the teenager's great fitness. Jasmine was actually impressed; she had no idea if Lestrange had somehow managed to find a way to keep herself fit every day in Azkaban prison, or if she had simply been handed over a few potions, but she decided it was academic.

Lestrange just kept talking as they ran through the corridors - Jasmine vaguely recognised them as the way to the atrium which made her realise Lestrange was trying to reach the Floo network to make good on her escape - and her voice howled down the corridors. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh Potter?" she asked in that weird baby talk.

Jasmine growled and increased her pace. At last, she came close enough to Lestrange to fire a silent blasting curse at the woman's left ankle. Lestrange screeched with agony as she collapsed to the polished tiles of the floor.

"You're dead! The Dark Lord will make you pay for that-!"

Jasmine incanted another blasting curse, this time to Lestrange's shoulder. "Oh, do shut your mouth!" she told the woman, although it was impossible considering how much pain Lestrange was in. "I mean, do you honestly think I'm listening to you?"

Lestrange whimpered, shaken with fear and agony, surprised the poster girl for the pathetic light would be so vicious. She was trembling in pain, and she felt herself shivering from the damage the two spells had done to her, disorientated. Not even her master's worse torture curse had ever hurt her this bad, and she looked up in fear at Jasmine as she loomed over her.

Someone started clapping. Jasmine turned her head and saw out of the corner of her eyes the tall and thin form of Lord Voldemort with his usual white/green skin with his snakelike appearance.

"Master," Bellatrix whimpered.

Voldemort ignored her while he kept his attention on Jasmine. "We meet again, Jasmine Potter."

"Yeah," Jasmine replied darkly, wishing Voldemort would quit with the melodrama. "Not my idea."

Voldemort chuckled. "You know, Jasmine, I sometimes wish things had gone by differently. In another reality, your parents may have decided to join my side. They would have been valuable Death Eaters, and you and your _sister _would have made excellent Death Eaters yourself."

_What?_

_My….sister? _

"I think all that time without a body has done something to your brains," Jasmine said, "I don't have a sister."

Voldemort looked at her with genuine confusion. "You mean you didn't know?" he asked with a smile growing on his face, by the end of his question he was grinning a grin wide enough to split his face in ways even the Cheshire Cat would baulk at. "You don't know?" he repeated, laughing.

Jasmine looked at him in astonishment. She and Voldemort had a very strange relationship since, despite the fact he wanted to kill her, she had never gotten the feeling he was deceptive. "Know what?" she whispered, surprised by the sudden shift.

"Your mother didn't just have you, Jasmine, she had a second daughter. A twin. Violet Marie Potter," Voldemort said, "she was in the same crib as you were. Isn't that right, Bella?" he added, looking down at his dazed lieutenant.

Bellatrix's voice was weak due to the pain she was in, but she had just enough awareness of her surroundings to answer Voldemort's question and at least pay some attention to the conversation around her. "Yes, Master," she whispered.

Voldemort turned his attention back to his young opponent. "I brought Bella with me, but when I was ripped from my body," he said, stumbling over the description over what had happened to him since neither himself nor Jasmine had any real idea of what to describe the event in question. "Bella came in and found your sister in a crib, she handed the girl to the Carrows to raise. Young Violet has been raised to follow my doctrines, and she has turned out amazingly. Why I only recently gave her the Dark Mark." A sadistic smirk crossed Voldemort's face once he was finished.

It was surprising to Voldemort the girl didn't seem to know anything about her own sibling, and he wondered if she had been deliberately kept in the dark about the matter or if she had simply not found out about it on her own, which seemed surprising since his agents had determined the girl went to great lengths to learn things. He believed it was a mixture of both; Dumbledore would have decided for some reason to keep the knowledge about the second Potter twin secret, believing the second child to either be dead or irrelevant, whereas the magical world would have either not known anything about it considering the Potters reclusiveness. And in the second case, Jasmine had probably been researching other matters, and she had simply missed it.

A sudden sadistic thought crossed his mind.

"Would you like to meet your sister?" Voldemort went on, and he pushed up his arm to reveal a Dark Mark emblazoned there, although it looked slightly different from the one Jasmine was more familiar with. Instead of an ordinary viper snake, this Mark featured a Cobra. Voldemort pressed his finger into the Mark and closed his eyes to concentrate.

A nearby Floo gate turned green and a figure stepped out. Jasmine watched with bated breath as the figure walked closer, waving their wand over their Death Eater robes to remove any residual soot.

The figure wasn't that tall. In fact, Jasmine guessed if she were standing in front of this figure then they would be close together in terms of height. Although the robes masked it, Jasmine could easily tell this Death Eater was a girl. Her mask was a red, purple, green and black mask. The figure paused and slowed down when she took in Jasmine's presence, and actually turned to Voldemort questioningly. However, Voldemort turned to the figure, who knelt before him submissively.

"Remove your mask," Voldemort ordered.

"Master?"

"Do it!" There was a hint of danger in the Dark Wizard's voice. "And stand up."

The Death Eater stood up, and she slipped off her mask.

Jasmine gasped. She recognised that face. She saw it every morning she applied her makeup, it was the face she saw every time she looked into a mirror, although the ringlets of dark rich red hair she recognised as the same shade of Lily Potter's hair was different from her own black hair, which she had inherited from her father.

It was her own face.

XXX

Dumbledore had arrived in the Ministry over five minutes ago, and he had quickly surveyed the scene - why he had been annoyed Jasmine had come here on her own, fighting a number of dangerous Death Eaters, the thing which angered him the most had been the way she had brutally injured the Death Eaters no matter how effective it had been.

But he hadn't expected Voldemort to reveal the existence of Violet Potter.

Dumbledore had not given the second Potter twin any serious thought for a long time; he had made two theories - the first, the baby had been kidnapped, although he had never been able to prove it for definite, he hadn't seen the point in trying to save her from the dark. He had hoped, should he ever find out about her, Severus would then be able to poison her. However, it hadn't worked.

But his favourite theory had been she had simply died since they had never found any proof for his original theory and there was no evidence any of the families aligned with Voldemort and his agenda even had a mysterious child and he had kept a lookout just to be on the safe side, although he had given up when the two girls would have been eleven years old, and something had happened to the body in the whole mess that had happened on the night Lily and James had both died.

Seeing her here alive now…

Albus had no doubt why Voldemort had made sure the girl was trained and marked as a Death Eater.

Violet was Voldemort's answer to Jasmine, who was Dumbledore's own weapon against the Dark Wizard. Violet was Voldemort's secret weapon, the one who had been trained up to believe in Voldemort's philosophy and become a willing Death Eater. She was expected to be a warrior to be used against Jasmine.

Dumbledore stepped forward, prepared for the battle.

XXX

Violet was unsure about her twin.

She had been aware of her true heritage since the age of eleven, the age when she would have been expected to attend Hogwarts, although the Carrows - not the insane Amycus and Alecto Carrow, but a different branch - had ensured she hadn't gone because they had followed Bellatrix's orders to ensure she was kept out of sight, although she could have effortlessly have been entered under the name of the Carrows.

But even before the shaking revelation where she had nearly destroyed a wing of the manor, Violet had been taught from a young age to loathe and despise her sister, hating everything she stood for. The revelation had merely given her another reason to hate Jasmine Potter, and she had thrown herself into her studies and she had been waiting for years for the Dark Lord to return so then she could stand by his side, and willingly encounter her sister once and for all.

Unlike some of the other children raised by the known Death Eaters, Violet had actually gone out with her adoptive parents, and she had killed dozens of muggles and mudbloods. Violet had grown up reading those tacky adventure novels about Jasmine Potter this and Jasmine Potter that, and she had hated them all.

When she had been marked by the Dark Lord, Violet had proven herself to be a worthy Death Eater after spending so long training to be one.

_She didn't know about me, _Violet realised before her thoughts became more mocking. _Guess you aren't much of a hero, are you _sister? _Not if you didn't even bother to look!_

"Nothing to say?" Violet asked, watching Jasmine carefully. She was amazed this girl was, in fact, her own sister, and they looked so much alike, but in Violet's mind, it was just another reason to despise Jasmine.

"Not really," Jasmine said offhandedly as if the knowledge she wasn't alone in the world meant nothing to her.

Violet snarled. She felt like she was being dismissed, but since she had so little contact with people of her own age, it was impossible for her to adapt.

"Why not?"

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the atrium before Jasmine could even reply to her sister, and they turned to see the old wizard walking through the atrium as if he were taking a morning stroll through the park.

Voldemort snarled, and he fired a spell at Dumbledore.

Violet followed suit, she whipped out her wand and she fired a number of blasting curses at her twin, but Jasmine conjured a massive stone block to absorb the spells. Jasmine retaliated with a number of cases Violet was surprised by since they weren't usually used by a light witch, but she pushed that aside and delved deeply into the experience she had with the Dark Arts.

Jasmine snarled and she flicked out her wrist and another wand appeared in her hand. Violet's eyes widened as she found herself having to deal with an opponent who didn't seem to hesitate in firing a number of dangerous spells with one wand, and swapped over to the other and used less dangerous spells, which Jasmine used in a confusing manner until one of the trip hexes caused Violet to collapse to the ground with a shriek of surprise.

Violet glared at her twin. "You surprise me," she commented.

"Oh, in what way?" Jasmine asked, her manner cool and neutral.

"I was expecting you to try to lure me back to the light," Violet sneered at the word.

Jasmine snickered. "Why would I do that?" she asked mockingly while Violet fired a quick succession of killing curses, but Jasmine blocked it by conjuring a thick metal shield. "You follow your own path, and I follow mine."

"Yes, but I would have thought you would have wanted your sister," Violet sneered.

"Sorry, don't know you," Jasmine replied. "In any case, bitch, I know if I try to bring you back to the light," she surprised her twin by speaking in a mocking voice there as well, "you would probably kill me."

Violet snarled. She brought her wand up and fired a blasting curse. Jasmine merely sidestepped it, and she snapped off a number of violet spell chains. Violet hated to admit to herself but she was intimidated by her twin. She had heard her entire life the Girl who Lived was light, therefore she was weak, but as she fought the girl who, in another reality, she would have been raised with, Violet discovered that was not the case here.

She was so caught up in her fight, she was surprised when she felt the familiar pull of the portkey her master issued to every Death Eater, and she was whisked away.

XXX

Jasmine was surprised when her sister vanished, along with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked around, and she found herself looking at the blustering form of Cornelius Fudge. The Minister was just standing there, looking lost and shocked.

"He's back!" she heard him whisper in shock.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and she looked around before she spotted a nearby Floo gate. She smiled when she saw she had a way of escape. There was no way she was going to be here, waiting for Dumbledore and Fudge to stop playing their games. In any case, she needed to be alone. She needed to do some research because she wanted to be sure if she had a sister, or if that was a clever illusion on Voldemort's part, one of his teenage follower wannabes who had been roped into one of Riddle's games, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if it was true. She wasn't worried about her stuff, she had it all on her person so there was no need for her to go to Hogwarts.

In any case, she didn't want to be around anyone around her age, unless it was at a club. She cast a notice-me-not charm over herself, and she walked over and stepped into the gate.

She cast a silencing ward around the gate so then no-one could overhear her destination choice. "The Leaky Cauldron," she called closing her eyes and putting herself through the sick feeling of magical travel once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Shaky ground

Disclaimer - I still don't own Harry Potter.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Basic Instinct.

Hogwarts contained many secrets. When the Founders had built the school over a millennia ago, they had envisioned the school to be a wonder of magic, and they had designed and created many implements and features into the castle to make it so. For instance, the moving staircases which moved at random intervals and sometimes sent students to wrong places in the castle walls, the Great Hall itself with the enchanted ceiling.

But there were other places in the castle which were designed to be wonders upon wonders, like the bricks that made up a building, each one reaching upwards. The Room of Requirement was one of them, a room which was incredibly rare the skills and the concept alone was lost to the mists of time itself.

Like many other students before her, and likely after her, Jasmine Potter had discovered the Room of Requirement. She had originally asked the House-elves if there was anywhere in the castle where she could find some privacy from the other students, and they had risen to the task. Jasmine had a soft spot for House-elves, she admired their bubbly, friendly attitudes although she was reminded of her own childhood when she had been with the Dursleys.

However, they weren't hurt, well at least not all of them - there were dozens of House-elves who had been abused and tormented by their _owners (_Jasmine truly hated thinking of House-elves being owned by anyone, but there was nothing she could do about it), and they had been happy to help her find a room in the school, one where she could get away from the rest of everyone in the school - be it from the teachers or from the students. It had given her sanity in her second year, and it had helped her the year before when the Tri-wizard tournament had been on.

She had made it clear she didn't want one of the hundreds of disused classrooms; Hogwarts was a vast place, it would have taken her ages to get from A to B, not if she wanted to just slip away from her year and classmates but didn't want to have to travel through the school to get there.

In any case, even if she found a classroom in a different part of the school then she would have her hands full making sure she didn't have Filch or one of the teachers, or even another student stumbling on her, and that was the last thing she needed.

Jasmine had wanted a place where she could get away from the students and the rest of the school, especially since they had an awful habit of spending time viewing her as an insane bitch. But at this moment she was an insane bitch.

When she had travelled to the Leaky Cauldron, Jasmine had been flittering from one place to another, and in the end, she had just decided to return to Hogwarts.

She had been directionless, her mind was full of so many plans - one would become dominant, and then another. But now she just wanted to be by herself and let her churning emotions take control.

Jasmine was furious.

She was incandescent with rage. And when she had gotten inside the Room of Requirement, the thing she had wanted was there; a number of crude ceramic statues, and a large baseball bat and a hockey stick which made her feel like one of the girls out of St Trinians. She had slipped off her robe and uniform jumper, dumping them onto the floor carelessly before she had gotten to work. She spent the next ten minutes smashing the statues to bits before she summoned a brick wall and a sledgehammer for her to smash to pieces.

She had returned to Hogwarts in a spitting temper after she had returned from The Leaky Cauldron and several other magical places because she had been trying to find something meaningful to distract her with; she had gone to the Cauldron because she had thought if she could get laid, it might help her out, but sex was far off her mind. In the end she had returned to Hogwarts, and she had let loose with her temper but she wasn't angry enough that her plans to bring down the Death Eater inner circle and causing damage to Voldemort had been foiled by the Order of the Phoenix, although she would have been furious if the bombshell of her having a twin sister hadn't shattered her already. But she was a _Death Eater _herself.

And she had no idea what she was going to do now.

Once she had finished smashing things to pieces, Jasmine had willed the Room to banish the pieces of brick and ceramic that had littered the room; she was grateful for the Room's properties, and it gave her the chance to rein in the anger and the frustration she had been feeling all night. Once she was sitting on her chair, Jasmine started thinking.

It had never occurred to her that she might have had a twin sister out there. No-one had ever mentioned her, but Jasmine had never truly been interested in Lily and James Potter as a topic. In her mind, they were both gone, and to be honest, she wasn't that interested since she had her own life to lead although she had researched them.

_So why hadn't she known anything about Violet? _

Jasmine knew the truth. She simply hadn't looked, she had never imagined she had a sister. There had never been any signs, no evidence of her sister's existence…The photo album she'd received from Hagrid had just shown her, the one child. She had no idea if her parents had favoured her in the manner Dudley had been favoured by his own parents, but if that was true then there was one thing her parents had in common with the Dursleys.

She turned her mind back to the photo album, mentally flicking through the pages she had visualised. Her parents had only had her in the photos, but why? If they were really the loving couple Sirius and Remus claimed they were, then surely they would have had Violet in either her mother's arms, or their father's, so why hadn't they?

_I wonder if Voldemort is even telling the truth about this Violet, _Jasmine wondered to herself. _The bastard has always been straightforward with me, he wants to murder me. But is he lying now? Was he just trying to make me second guess myself? Fuck, I should have just activated my plan before this year, instead of just waiting for the bastard to return to power. _

Jasmine sighed and she stood up and started pacing up and down the room, trying to work out what she could do to find out the truth. She closed her eyes, realising the only people who could help her with this problem were the goblins themselves. They'd been a major help to her after since she had given the basilisk to them, although she'd gotten a pair of basilisk venom and fang wands for her own use in case anything happened to the wand Ollivander had gotten for her.

It did occur to her to speak to either Sirius or Remus, but she wasn't sure that was a good idea; she wasn't sure how they would react to the long term plan she had for the Dark Lord, although she was guessing they'd be horrified, especially if she had a sister who had been marked by Voldemort. Jasmine closed her eyes.

Jasmine didn't really give a damn about their feelings, but she didn't want to hurt her own sister. She might be a murderess, but she didn't kill her own family; the Dursleys didn't count, they were sub-human, and no-one but their own ilk would miss them.

The mirror Sirius had given to her was in her dorm room, and if her reprobate godfather who had proven to be utterly useless had heard from Dumbledore about what had happened in the Ministry atrium tonight, it was likely he was already trying to contact her.

Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the inevitable. She cleaned herself of the sweat and dirt she'd accumulated when she had smashed everything up, and she donned her robes and she walked out of the Room of Requirement.

XXX

"Jasmine Potter," Professor McGonagall called as she was about to head into Gryffindor tower.

Jasmine turned. "Professor," she greeted in the same polite demeanour she had always used when dealing with other people, although she had often used a teasing undertone when she had felt it necessary, at this point Jasmine truly wasn't in the mood to keep up with the facade.

McGonagall walked towards her, her expression grave; the teenager was surprised because it looked like the older woman was about to break down crying, but she was only holding on for someone else's sake.

"I am so sorry, I've just heard the news," McGonagall whispered, looking at her sympathetically.

Jasmine licked her lips. "Violet?" she asked.

McGonagall squeezed her eyes tightly, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Yes," she confirmed. The Transfiguration Mistress visibly pulled herself together and looked at Jasmine while she tried to control her emotions. "You'd better come with me, Jasmine."

"Why?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you."

Jasmine almost stepped back, but she controlled herself. She had never trusted Dumbledore, not once. She had learnt he was the one who had dumped her on the Dursley's doorstep, never bothering to check on her progress even once, and she had no doubt he had some bigger scheme in mind for her.

"Did he say why?" she asked, although she knew it was a foolish question since Dumbledore would no doubt wish to speak to her about Violet and her presence at Voldemort's side, where she had fought her own twin sister.

"No," McGonagall replied, "now come on."

Jasmine sighed and realised she may as well get this over with. She nodded and followed the professor through the corridors towards the Headmaster's office. Jasmine used the walk to remain silent so she could concentrate on her own thoughts, reinforcing her occlumency barriers which were modelled, uniquely on an invisibility cloak while other thoughts which didn't have anything pertinent about her plans or her activities outside of Hogwarts were allowed to go on.

"What is going on, Minerva?" a familiar and gratingly irritating girlish voice asked, and Jasmine closed her eyes while she turned with Professor McGonagall, and they saw Umbridge striding towards them, although on her short, stumpy legs it took her a while to catch up with the two more leggy women.

McGonagall sighed, looking down her nose with visible contempt for the woman who had tried her level best to undermine the students this year under that idiot Fudge's orders. "I am taking Miss Potter to the Headmaster's office," she said before she added, "we don't need you."

Umbridge's eyes flashed triumphantly. "Why is she going to the Headmaster's office?"

Jasmine clenched her fists at the question. She would never understand what it was about Umbridge which made her want to personally slash this woman's throat, but she was getting that urge to kill her now.

"That is none of your concern, Dolores," McGonagall answered, speaking the name Dolores with a contempt Jasmine could not help but admire. "I do not know why the Headmaster wishes to speak to her, but its truly none of your business."

Umbridge puffed up. "How dare you! I am a teacher here, and I am the Senior-."

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" Jasmine snapped, losing her patience with Umbridge and dropping the facade completely. "No-one cares about your role in the Ministry. I don't give a damn, either do the staff or the students here. You have a spent a year trying to get me for something, always following me around, trying to act subtly. Then again you wouldn't know subtlety if it smacked you in the eye!"

Umbridge puffed up again, this time with rage. "How dare you! Detention-!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! Do you think I'm going to go to the detention?" she sneered. "After everything I've heard about your detentions, how students come out pale and shaken, their hands cut open after you make them write lines, I wouldn't sit anywhere near you."

"What's this?" McGonagall hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing.

Umbridge looked annoyed and even terrified, but she quickly recovered. "It was a matter of discipline-."

"Bollocks! The only reason you tortured those students was that they had said something you didn't like," Jasmine glared at the toad-faced woman.

Umbridge glared back at her, but McGonagall got to her first. "Are you really that stupid, Umbridge?" she hissed, not even bothering to hide her contempt since she was using the woman's last name. "Using a Blood Quill on children, even seventeen-year-olds results in an instant sentence in Azkaban in the high-security wing. Even you can't be so arrogant to believe you'd get away with it!"

"But I have, Minerva," Umbridge snapped, smirking at her widely with triumph even if the mention of the high-security wing in Azkaban worried her. "Cornelius Fudge will not let me be sent there."

Jasmine was done arguing with the woman. She wished she was around to see the look on the bitch's face in the morning at breakfast. It would be a shock to her system, to see how she had spent nine months harassing Jasmine for telling lies, only to have the truth revealed. "Let's go, Professor, she'll find out what's happened soon enough," she said to McGonagall."

The Transfiguration professor looked down at her Gryffindor curiously but then she nodded, although it looked like she would have loved nothing more than to continue arguing with Umbridge. They turned and walked away from the toad, who was still shouting threats behind them.

XXX

A few hours later Jasmine was walking into her dorm. It was almost daybreak, but she had no intention of staying in the castle. In a few hours, she would be leaving.

The meeting with Dumbledore had gone on forever. The man had confirmed Violet was really her sister, but he had said he had Snape keep a lookout for her before he'd simply given up hope. Dumbledore had offered some offhanded excuse saying the girl was too well hidden, but Jasmine wasn't convinced. She was positive the old wizard had decided not to care.

What made it worse was Dumbledore had even offered to help bring her back to the light, but Jasmine was not convinced in the least it was possible to bring her back. But she had to hold out some hope. Violet was her only family, and she couldn't just let her go.

The mirror chimed. "Jasmine Potter," Sirius's voice came from the mirror.

Jasmine sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable. She didn't really have a close relationship with the man since it had been worked out in Sirius's mind she was nothing like her parents, although she shared many of Lily's traits. Personally she didn't care since she had survived for years without a godfather. In any case, Sirius had had so many opportunities to get out of prison and help her. He didn't.

Still, she decided to find out what Sirius wanted, and perhaps get answers for her own questions. She waved her wand around the bed to provide some degree of privacy. This could be a long conversation and she didn't want to disturb anyone. She picked the mirror up and she said clearly. "Sirius Black."

At once the image of the mirror transformed from a reflection of herself into Sirius Black. The ex-convict looked haggard and wired up.

"Jasmine, where have you been?" Sirius demanded. "I've been trying to call for hours?"

"I've got a better question, and you had better make the answer better than the crappy answer Dumbledore gave me; why didn't you tell me I had a sister? Well? _When were you fucking going to tell me about Violet?" _Jasmine countered.

Sirius looked shocked. "You mean…you never knew?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Jasmine waved mockingly at her godfather, although she wondered where he had gotten this idea from. "What do you think? Do you really think I would be asking if I hadn't known?"

Sirius looked down. "I'm sorry…I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. How would I have known? There aren't any photos of her in the album I got from Hagrid, and believe I would have found out by now. And there's no mention of her in any is it every time I want a straight answer, I get one of _you _telling me," Jasmine's voice became a mocking but accurate imitation of Dumbledore's, "_no, Jasmine, you don't have to worry about it. _It isn't just frustrating, it is patronising. I'm a kid anymore. I'm fifteen years old, and I want answers to my questions."

"Jasmine, I thought you had known about your sister. I had assumed, like everyone else, that she had died the night Voldemort went missing and your mum and dad died," Sirius replied. "Don't take this out on me."

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. But I am tired of people telling me not to worry myself with answers."

"I know. Believe me, I didn't know you had no idea about Violet."

"Sirius," Jasmine began, "why aren't there any photos of her?"

"I don't know. And that's the truth. I'm just as baffled as you are. I will probably speak to Dumbledore about this, but I seriously doubt the man will tell me anything. He keeps his secrets too close to his chest for my liking. You're not the only one who gets frustrated by his meaningless double talk and his half-truths. Something tells me he'll give me some stupid reason and expect me to accept it, but I'll let you know."

When the ex-convict signed off, Jasmine sat back and thought. _I can't go through with my plan, not if I have to. I need to find a way of saving my sister. She might have been brainwashed from an early age, but she is still my sister._


	4. Chapter 4 Sadness

And that's it. This is the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Basic Instinct.

"Are you certain there's no way we can remove the Dark Mark from my sister's arm?" Jasmine asked, aghast as she studied the goblin on the screen, although she was uncertain if she should believe them at all. After she had finished her conversation with Sirius, Jasmine had immediately contacted Gringotts and told them about the situation.

The goblins had been waiting for months and months for her to put her plan into operation and they were confused by her desire to have the Dark Lord out into the open. To them, Voldemort was bad for business since he would be destroying hundreds of families and potential streams of revenue, but they did understand a part of her point. It had nothing to do with melodrama. Jasmine was not interested in proving to the magical world she had been telling the truth, she wanted Voldemort to be seen and when it came for the Death Eaters and their master to die, the magical world would be thrown into chaos. In the confusion, she could then escape them forever, and she could do whatever she wanted as soon as she acquired her masteries so then she could shove the fact into Dumbledore's face he was wrong on so many levels about her.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Potter," the goblin on the screen replied to her question. "The Dark Mark is a soul bond, and if we were going to try to separate a few Death Eaters from the connection, we would be separating many others."

Jasmine wondered if the goblin was even telling her the truth. She studied the little creature closely in the mirror. When it came to financial matters and business, a goblin's knowledge was unparalleled, but it was their knowledge of the arcane that really got them into their stride. Despite her status in goblin circles, Jasmine had to admit she didn't trust the goblins, well at least not completely at times. She didn't trust many other people, but the goblins and herself shared various traits and they did things that she would have done in their place.

After a moment she accepted what the goblin was saying to her was the truth. She nodded.

"Get started. Perform the ritual, but at the same time, I want to know precisely where the magic comes from. I want to see my sister, take her out of that life," Jasmine said softly while she was trying to hold in her sorrow.

"I understand," the goblin said, then he paused and looked at her sympathetically. "I know you didn't believe me, Miss Potter, however, I was telling the truth. Family is everything in goblin culture."

Jasmine lifted her head and looked the goblin straight in the eyes before she accepted what the goblin was saying was the truth. "Give me a shout when you're done," she said, and she broke the connection without another word.

Pulling her knees up underneath her chin, Jasmine started crying. She had spent years hoping to find someone who was related to her, and now she had found that there wasn't just someone out there, but a twin sister, only she had been taken by Voldemort's lackeys and her mind had been poisoned for god alone knew how many years.

Jasmine closed her eyes.

She wondered if, even if there was a way to free her twin from Voldemort's Dark Mark if there would have been any point in the first place of getting her away from that life. Jasmine had seen the way Voldemort treated his followers, she had seen him torture them if they displeased him. The idea of the bastard doing that to Violet sickened her.

But now she was going to be ending her own sister's life.

Part of her was tempted to call the goblins, to get them to stop. She wanted them to research the ritual, find out if there was a way they could separate Violet from the Dark Mark connection. But she knew it was probably already too late. She felt sick. She knew she didn't lead the type of lifestyle her parents would have wanted, given her femme fatale attitudes, but she knew the fact she was going to murder her own sister would not sit well with them even if personally she didn't care one little bit about what they would have wanted.

Jasmine's mind pushed that aside. She was already feeling ill at the thought of her twin losing her magic, something she wouldn't wish on any witch or wizard except for those who deserved it, but she didn't even know what her sister had done as a Death Eater. She forced that aside and focused on what Dumbledore had said to her in his office.

She couldn't believe Dumbledore had stated a _prophecy _of all things had been the cause behind Voldemort's murder of her parents, the attack on her, and Violet is in a defenceless state to be removed by the Death Eaters and force-fed their poisonous philosophy since the cradle.

A prophecy.

Dumbledore had forced her to take that useless shitty elective before she had time to do anything else, and she had resented and hated him for it ever since. Now she knew why. The old fool had wanted her to understand and accept the truth of the situation, but he had missed the fact she had already planned on ending Voldemort's life anyway.

A prophecy.

She also remembered how Dumbledore had claimed he had had those working for him looking for Violet. Funnily enough, Jasmine had not believed a word of what he had said. She was convinced Dumbledore _didn't give a damn _about Violet. If he had, then he would have had the entire country torn to shreds just to find her, but he hadn't.

She was convinced when she had killed Voldemort, Dumbledore would either have her locked away, or he would simply shrug his shoulders and forget about her very existence. Job done. Case closed. Voldemort was dead. Nothing more to worry about. Amen. She had a lot of evidence which stated clearly Dumbledore didn't care about the students. You only had to loom at the state of the school today, see how pureblood fanatic students who had also been force-fed Voldemort's ideology for years since the day they could walk and talk and listen and understand called muggle-borns 'mudbloods.' Sometimes she wondered if Dumbledore and the teachers supported Voldemort and his ideology.

And they would get away with it.

None of the teachers punished them. They did the opposite, they just turned a blind eye, and let the Junior Death Eaters say whatever they wanted. It had been even worse this year since Umbridge had come to Hogwarts. Jasmine snorted at the thought of the bitch who had practically bull-dozed her way into Hogwarts, but since Jasmine hadn't gone out of her way to cause her reasons to become more powerful even if Fudge had given permission for her to run wild in the castle, she hadn't gone too far. Dumbledore was still Headmaster, and as much as Jasmine viewed the old wizard with mutual wariness and distrust, she knew he was not the type of person to allow Umbridge to become too much of a threat. True, he hadn't stopped her becoming too much of a nuisance with her Inquisition squad, or whatever it was called.

Jasmine was hoping to get a good look at the woman when she found out from her sex toy Fudge that Voldemort was back.

Her mind turned back to Violet.

Someone must have known about her.

And luckily she knew where to look.

Summoning the Marauder's Map to her hand, Jasmine checked it quickly for the right person. She grinned.

Snape was in.

_It's time for answers, Professor, _she thought darkly. _And I will get them, by any means necessary. _

XXX

Snape was currently working in the early hours in the morning. He had been summoned by the Dark Lord for an urgent meeting which had left him rattled, and although he wanted to sleep, Snape knew he couldn't. After being placed under a few of the Dark Lord's torture curses, including a few of the more obscure ones, Snape hadn't really felt like sleeping.

He decided to spend his time working in his office. Oh, how he hated being a teacher. Unfortunately, because of Dumbledore and his dratted oath, he was stuck in this dump. While he had loved Hogwarts as a student, he had not wanted to live here as an adult, never mind as a teacher.

Snape hated teaching. Especially the Potter bitch. What hurt the most was how much she resembled Lily.

He pushed those thoughts aside, remembering the other Potter bitch, the same one he had known about for a long time, although he had never known exactly where she was being raised although he had managed to lie convincingly to Dumbledore, who was a master of the mind arts and had many decades more experience than Snape and even the Dark Lord did combined.

There was a knock on the door. Snape snapped out of his thoughts and looked up in surprise. Dumbledore was in bed by now, so it wasn't him, and the other teachers never came down here except during the day. He hoped it wasn't the dratted and ridiculous Umbridge woman who was more problematic than she was worth.

"Come in," he said cautiously, raising his wand just as a precaution.

The door opened and Jasmine Potter strode in. Snape wondered what she wanted, but what surprised him was her expression of pure coldness.

"How did you not know about my sister, Snape?"

Snape sneered. "Contrary to what you Potters think, the world does not revolve around you-."

Silently Snape's wand was yanked out of his grip. He watched in astonished horror as it flew off to gently land in Jasmine's own hand.

"I never said it did," the girl replied mildly as if she hadn't just committed one of the worst crimes in the magical world, relieving a wizard of his wand.

"I've got you now, Potter!" Snape shouted. "1000 points from Gryffindor-!"

"Do you think I care about points?" Jasmine retorted. "Now, tell me; did you know my sister was being brainwashed into becoming one of you?"

Snape snorted.

"You either don't want to answer, or you think I'm not going to be a threat, eh? Big mistake." Jasmine flicked her wand.

Snape suddenly let out a horrible scream of agony when, with a squelch, one of the bones in his right thumb was torn through the skin, leaving a bloodied, flopping bag of flesh, like a macabre Christmas stocking.

The pain made Snape collapse the ground. He felt physically sick, numb and nauseous as a light-headed feeling cropped over his body. Snape had never felt this type of agony before in his life, especially since the Dark Lord preferred to use ordinary curses.

"Amazing how nasty a conventional summoning spell is, hmm?" The hated voice of Jasmine Potter asked rhetorically, making him jump. Snape looked up with effort, and he looked at the girl with fear and agony. He was shocked and horrified by the lack of empathy or sympathy on her face, and for the first time, he realised that perhaps he should have not attacked and abused her for the crimes of her father.

But it was too late now, and Snape could not even begin to believe the irony.

James Potter was a bully, but his daughter was a monster.

"Now, I won't keep asking this; _did you know my sister had been twisted by your fucked up ilk, yes or no?" _Potter spat.

Snape tried opening his mouth to answer the girl's question, but he couldn't because of the pain.

"Time's a running out, Professor," Jasmine gave a mocking smirk, raising her wand again. "How many more bones have you got left…?"

"No, wait," Snape forced out. "Please…I'll….I'll tell you. Just please…not again."

Jasmine lowered her wand. "I'm disappointed. I would have thought a Death Eater was capable of holding up to the pain, but clearly not. Now I won't ask you again; did you know my twin sister had been twisted into becoming a Death Eater?"

Snape couldn't do anything more than nod. "Yes," he swallowed, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you do anything? I thought you had made a pledge to look after me or something like that or was it all a part of your plan to get revenge on James Potter?"

Snape shook his head. "No, I swear it wasn't. I tried to find her, I swear I did. But I couldn't, I couldn't because whoever had taken her had hidden her well."

"What about recently?"

Snape shook his greasy head again, shaking in pain and shock. "No. I never saw her. I don't know if it was because the Dark Lord wanted to keep it as a surprise from the other Death Eaters, or if he thought there was a spy in his ranks….but none of us knew she was there until now. He probably marked her in private; its happened before."

Jasmine considered. She knew Snape was telling the truth. She had used this torture technique before on a muggle to test just how far she could take it all. "Where is she now?" she snapped out her question.

Snape gasped as he tried to answer the question, but he wanted nothing more than to heal the injury somehow, although he knew he might need Poppy's help. "I think she's in Malfoy manor. That's the Dark Lord's main base," he said, although he had no idea why the girl would want to know unless she planned to launch a one-girl rescue party.

"Do you have a connection there?" she asked.

"Yes," Snape whispered, hoping the questions would stop and she would leave so he could get some rest after he'd healed himself.

Suddenly Snape let out an awful scream as he felt something being torn out of his body. He heard the Potter bitch say something for a few minutes, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Then he distantly heard the sound of the floo connection in the fireplace go off.

XXX

Stepping out of the fireplace, Jasmine flicked her wand and removed all the dust and soot off of her robes. Once she was fully clean, she listened out for any sounds, and she closed her eyes when she heard the sounds of screams from deeper into the manor. The goblins had called her, telling her the ritual was complete. They had Voldemort's soul pieces, and now they were going to find a way to drain them completely to end the Dark Bastard.

Jasmine walked slowly through the manor, her wand out although she ignored the jeers from the Malfoy family portraits until she came across the first body. She turned them over. It wasn't Violet. She moved on.

She moved deeper and deeper into the manor, and she found the room Voldemort had converted for use as a throne room. She shook her head in exasperation at the sight of the large throne which looked like it could give all the thrones in history lessons in extravagance. She found a pile of ashes inside the robes she had seen Voldemort wearing tonight. Nearby were the bodies of several Death Eaters, one of them was Violet.

"Violet!" Jasmine whispered, and she hurried over. She saw her twin was alive.

Violet looked at her scornfully through glazed eyes. "What…did…you…do?" she whispered.

"A ritual. It would remove the pieces of Voldemort's soul, tearing the magic out of his followers," Jasmine said, realising there was a way she could save her sister. If she could get her to a specialist, find a way to heal her, then they could live together, and she could work with Violet to make her see the lifetime of conditioning she'd endured was meaningless.

"Come on, we've got to leave. I can help you-." She grabbed onto her sister's arm, and she tried to pull away.

"No!" Violet spat with all of her remaining strength, yanking her arm away. "I don't you to keep me, a filthy muggle."

"Violet-," Jasmine tried to say, but Violet surprised her again by pushing her away.

The surprise move sent Jasmine flying, but by the time she got up to race back to her sister, she looked on in horror as Violet took a knife from the pocket of her robes.

"Stop! DON'T!" Jasmine shouted raising her wand and firing a spell. "We're the only ones left-!"

But it was too late. Violet stabbed herself in the chest before the spell made contact with the knife, which was sent flying away, almost like it was mocking her for failing.

Jasmine fell to her knees and crawled towards her sister, and cradled her body in her arms, sobbing her heart out. She discovered even though she was a slut and a murderess, she did have a heart but now her twin was gone.

XXX

Two years later.

Jasmine walked through the cemetery, enjoying the smell of apple blossom in the air as she walked through the quaint little muggle cemetery she had found far from the magical world.

It had been two years since she had defeated Voldemort, although at great cost. After Violet had killed herself, Jasmine had stayed in Malfoy Manor for an hour before she heard the sound of voices, some of them she recognised as the Aurors in Dumbledore's pocket. After she heard them, she managed to open the windows and she snuck outside while she carried Violet in her arms down to the ward-line surrounding the manor.

After she was finished getting her sister through the ward-line, she had carried Violet's dead body to the nearest muggle town. Once there she had transfigured their clothes into muggle attire, already working on a plausible story. She had found the muggle police and told them they had been attacked, and her sister had been stabbed.

But the ambulance had pronounced her sister dead, although she had known that at the time of course. Jasmine had been asked questions by the police, but they hadn't found any sign of the murderer, and now they had dropped the case.

Jasmine hadn't cared. She had known they'd ask question after question. In the meantime, she had prepared a small, private funeral for her sister. She knew that being buried in a muggle cemetery was the last thing her sister would have wanted, but Jasmine had no idea what she would have wanted. And because she didn't know anything about magical burial rites, she had decided to make this whole thing as private as possible.

Eventually, she had moved the body down south to the south coast of Britain. It was more peaceful down here, and it was far from where Violet had been when she had died.

Dumbledore had been forced to swallow a bitter pill that he had been wrong when she had met him, Amelia Bones, and Rufus Scrimgeour, Fudge's replacement, and was told the truth about the Horcruxes. He had tried to ask about her sister but Jasmine had said her sister was gone for good, and that she had already taken care of the arrangements. In that time, she had finished up at Hogwarts, much to Dumbledore's annoyance but there was little he could do about it. In any case, Jasmine had more important things to do than pander to an old man's whims.

As she came to her sister's grave, Jasmine knelt before it and just stared at it, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Hi, sis," she whispered. "I wanted you to know the news. I'm…I'm pregnant. I'm hoping if its a girl…..I have your permission to name her after you?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But despite her tears, she hoped Violet was hearing her and approved of the thought of being named after her for the new baby.


End file.
